iAm Coming Home
by musicfreak291
Summary: When Freddie leaves home for three years, will Sam take him back after so long. Songfic


**iAm Coming Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song mentioned.**

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't been updating in quite some time. I been extremely busy. Microbiology, immunology and more. My brain is going to explode. This leads me to my next point. I think I have run my course on FF. I feel like I can't write anymore, the ideas are gone. So all I'm saying is that this will be my LAST FIC, so please enjoy it. Take it as my swan song. Based on Song "Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree" By Tony Orlando. I know, it's a ridiculously long name. Freddie's POV.**

**

* * *

**

Three years. That's the insanely long amount of time I didn't see her. I missed her, more than I missed all my friends. I can't believe I managed to survive those lonely days in prison. I still don't know if I did the right thing. I mean if I lose her over this, I will only have myself to blame. It wasn't my problem to deal with anyway.

Flashback

"Sam, I need to talk to you." I asked, as I walked into the living room.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. The worry was most likely plastered on my face. I sat on the couch and motioned for her to take a seat too. She sat beside me and I held her hand, squeezing it tight.

"Sam, if you loved someone and he did something bad, would you take the blame for him?" I asked.

"Did you do something wrong?" she asked.

"Please just answer the question." I asked as I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears. I don't even know why I was so sad. Probably cause I knew what was coming.

"Um, sure if it was you I would definitely do it." She said. I sighed.

"Sam, my dad got into some trouble." I said.

"What? What kind of trouble? Is he okay?" She asked. I just recently been reunited with my father. He left when I was just a baby so I didn't know him at all, but I loved him. Although I was mad at him for leaving, he was still my father and I couldn't stay mad long. After that, we met up often, I finally had a dad.

"He...robbed a shop." I said. She continued to look at me. "I was on the way home from work when I saw him at the shop. He was trying to break in."

"That doesn't sound like your father." She said.

"Well, I went out and tried to stop him but he already broke in. Just then the store owner came by and saw the both of us. We did what we could, we ran."

"Okay so how does this tie into the whole story." Sam asked.

"The owner made a police report and he knew what we looked like." I said. She looked at me, waiting for me to continue."Sam... My dad want's me to take the blame." I said.

"What! No!" She shouted, standing up. I stood up too. "No, he can't make you do this."

"Sam, he's my dad. You of all people should know what growing up without a dad is like. I need to do this, for him." I said.

"For him? What has he ever done for you. He left you Freddie, when you were just a baby, and now he wants you to take the blame for a crime you didn't commit. You could go to prison for that." She said.

"Sam please try to understand." I said.

"Me? Try to understand? You are the one whose out of your mind. Freddie, please don't do this." she said, grabbing hold of my hands.

"Sam...I...I have to." I said. Tears streaming down my face.

"You don't have to do anything for him Freddie." She said.

I just sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. "You know what, go. Be a hero. You can make your own decisions and I don't care anymore." Sam shouted and stomped to our room, slamming the door.

End Flashback

So here I sat, on the bus home. I took the blame for my dad and I was sentenced to five years prison. I was let out early due to good behavior. I sent Sam a letter, telling her I was going to be released soon. I spent two weeks writing that letter. I didn't know if she hated me for leaving her like that. I could still remember the letter, exactly how I wrote it.

_Dear Sam,_

_ I know we haven't talked in a while. Okay maybe a while is an understatement. But the thing is, I missed you every minute I was away. I still love you with all my heart, and I wanted you to know that even if you no longer feel the same way about me._

_I do have a piece of news for you. I am going to be released soon. I don't know if you still love me or not and I understand if you don't. I guess all I'm saying is that if you still want me back, tie a yellow ribbon around the oak tree in front of our house._

_If I don't see one when I get there, then I will understand and get going. I won't bother you since I don't think I can bear to see you without breaking down. I'll let you live your life happily._

_Love, Freddie_

It was short but Freddie felt it conveyed the message clearly. Now he was on his way home, just wondering if Sam had moved on. I hope, prayed that there was a ribbon on the tree. I needed to see her. All those years in prison was torturous. No not because of being in prison but because I couldn't see Sam.

I looked out the window and noticed the familiar street we were traveling on. It had changed a little in the past years but it was still somehow the same. It was still home. I prepared myself for what I might see at my house. A part of me wanted to scream out loud, just to release all the emotions I was feeling right now. I walked up to the bus driver.

"Hi, um can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" He asked in the most cheery voice I've heard in a while.

"Um you know that house on twelfth street with that oak tree in front?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" he questioned.

"Well, can you help me look if there a yellow ribbon around the tree when we get there?" I said.

"Yeah sure." he said and went back to driving.

I thanked him and sat back down, taking long deep breaths. I was interrupted when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see an elderly woman smiling sweetly at me. I returned the smile.

"I sorry dear but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with the bus driver. What's so special about a ribbon?" She asked.

"Oh you see, I was...away for three years and I wrote my wife a letter. I told her if she wanted me back, to tie a yellow ribbon around the oak tree in front of our house." I said.

"Oh that's so sweet. Well, I wish you all the best." She said. I smiled back and turned around. I didn't know if I regretted that I told her since the story spread like wildfire on the bus. Everyone on the bus knew the story and I was kinda embarrassed by it.

"Are you ready?" I heard the bus driver say. I realized that we were approaching the house. I nodded but I couldn't look out the window. I couldn't see what might or might not be there. I felt the bus stop and waited for someone, anyone to say something. I kept my eyes on my hands, waiting for some news. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone clapping. The clapping turned into cheering as the entire bus chimed in. I looked up and everyone was clapping. The bus driver pointed out the window and I looked out of it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The tree was covered in yellow ribbons. I smiled and thanked the bus driver. I grabbed my stuff and alighted. The elderly woman then shouted out.

"Good luck." I smiled and nodded and got down. As the bus drove off, I took a deep breath and walked up the porch to the front door. I pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Coming." I heard Sam call out from inside. The door opened and I stood there, looking at Sam. After not seeing someone for so long, the reunion is all the more better. "Freddie?" She asked in disbelief. I smiled. "Oh my god, it is you." She shouted and ran to me, wrapping me in a huge hug. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I said. I placed a kiss on her lips. It felt good to do that after so long. "And I see what you did to the tree." I said. She smirked.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Love it. So does that mean you take me back?" I asked, playfully, which earned me a punch in the arm.

"Duh." She said as she pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. My last fic. It's been a long and **HAPPY **journey on fanfiction. All those lovely reviews. The support of my friend **APRIL **and everyone else. Sometimes feeling like such **FOOL'S **but always paying off when I read all your reviews. **I'M **eternally grateful to all you faithful readers and **NOT **so grateful to all the haters. Even though I'm** QUITTING **I will never forget all you wonderful readers.**

**PS. A special message for the readers. If you didn't already noticed, put the underlined words from the A/N together and reveal a special message for you. :) Sorry in advance.**


End file.
